twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kevin Costner
Kevin Michael Costner (ur. 18 stycznia 1955 w Lynwood) – amerykański aktor, reżyser, producent filmowy, muzyk angielskiego, irlandzkiego, niemieckiego i czirokeskiego pochodzenia. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Lynwood w stanie Kalifornia jako trzeci, najmłodszy syn elektryka Williama Costnera i Sharon Tedrick. Jego dwaj starsi bracia to Daniel Craig (ur. 1950) i Mark Douglas (zm. 1953 przy porodzie). Uczęszczał do McKevette School, Cabrillo Jr. High School i Buena High, następnie do Mt. Whitney High School w Visalia w stanie Kalifornia, a w 1973 roku ukończył kalifornijską szkołę średnią Villa Park High School w Villa Park. Następnie w 1978 roku otrzymał dyplom ukończenia California State University w Fullerton na wydziale biznesu i marketingu, po czym podjął pracę w wyuczonym zawodzie. W tym samym roku poślubił koleżankę z uczelni Cindy Silvę. Życie Costnera zmieniło przypadkowe spotkanie w samolocie z Richardem Burtonem. Pod jego wpływem rzucił pracę i przeniósł się do Hollywood. Zanim zaczął występować w filmach pracował jako kierowca ciężarówki, nurek i przewodnik wycieczek. Kariera W branży filmowej na początku brał udział w kilku filmach erotycznych, ale wkrótce postanowił, że chce poczekać na poważną produkcję. Nie pracował przez prawie sześć lat, czekając na rolę kinową, którą wreszcie otrzymał w błyskotliwej psychodramie filmowej Lawrence Kasdana – opowieści o rozczarowaniach kontestatorów i zagubionych byłych buntowników z końca lat 60. Wielki chłód (The Big Chill, 1983) z udziałem Glenn Close, Toma Berengera i Kevina Kline. Co prawda jego występ został wycięty w montażu, ale reżyser go zapamiętał i powierzył mu rolę Jake’a w westernie Silverado (1985), która okazała się początkiem kariery. Zdobył wiele nagród, w tym dwa Oscary za reżyserię i produkcję oraz Srebrnego Niedźwiedzia na Festiwalu Filmowym w Berlinie za główną rolę w westernie Tańczący z wilkami (1991). Do czasu Titanica Jamesa Camerona (1997) wyprodukowany przez niego film Wodny świat (1995) był najdroższym filmem w historii kina (175 mln dolarów). W 2007 założył zespół muzyczny z pogranicza rocka i country Kevin Costner & Modern West, gdzie śpiewa i gra na gitarze. Wraz z grupą nagrał albumy: Untold Truths (2008), Turn It On (2010), From Where I Stand(2011) oraz Famous for Killing Each Other: Music from and Inspired By Hatfields & McCoys (2012). Życie prywatne Był żonaty z Cindy Silvą (od 5 marca 1978 do 12 grudnia 1994), z którą ma dwie córki – Annie (ur. 15 kwietnia 1984) i Lily (ur. 4 sierpnia 1986) oraz syna Joego (ur. 31 stycznia 1988). 25 września 2004 poślubił projektantkę mody Christine Baumgartner (ur. 1974). Mają dwóch synów Caydena Wyatta (ur. 5 maja 2007) i Hayesa Logana (ur. 12 lutego 2009) oraz córkę Grace. Ze związku z wnuczką właściciela National Football League Arta Rooneya – Bridget Rooney (1995–1996) ma syna Liama Rooneya (ur. 1996). Filmografia Reżyser *''Tańczący z wilkami'' (1990) *''Wodny świat'' (1995) *''Wysłannik przyszłości'' (1997) *''Bezprawie'' (2003) Producent *''Tańczący z wilkami'' (1990) *''Odwet'' (1990) *''Robin Hood: Książę złodziei'' (1991) *''Bodyguard'' (1992) *''Rapa Nui'' (1994) *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) *''Wysłannik przyszłości'' (1997) *''List w butelce'' (1999) *''Trzynaście dni'' (2000) *''Bezprawie'' (Open Range, 2003) Zobacz też *Paweł Tucholski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji